


But Tonight (I'll Need You To Stay)

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got it Josh. You can go now." Tyler insisted.</p><p>"No Tyler. I'm not leaving until I make sure you're okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Tonight (I'll Need You To Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so crappy and all over the place so i almost didn't post it but here we are. This is my first time writing a fic that has any kind of sadness in it whatsoever so forgive it's crappiness.

"Hello?”

"Josh! Josh can you hear me?" Tyler whisper yelled into the phone.

"Yes. Yes. Tyler what's wrong?" Josh said, sounding worried.

"Josh please come and get me. Please! I'm so scared. so scared." Tyler curled himself into a ball, and hid under his blankets and started shaking.

Tyler can't breathe anymore. The anxiety has completely taken over his body. He's sobbing into the phone now. His body is shaking like never before. Tears are welling up in his eyes and running down his cheeks in an endless cycle.

"Okay. Tyler I'm coming. Is the door unlocked so I can come inside?"

"y-yes." Tyler swallowed hard, barely making out the word.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

He shook his head.

"Tyler?"

Remembering that Josh couldn't see him, he replied with a shaky "no".

"Well I will be there very soon just try and stay calm okay."

"mmkay." Tyler spoke.

Everything is starting to fade. Tyler can't feel anything anymore and his chest is burning from the lack of air. Every breath he takes is a failed attempt at regulating his breathing, so he just gave up trying.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh grabbed his keys and ran to his car. He's really glad that he lives so close to Tyler. Living near your best friend is great, and it also helps out with situations like this. Josh could always be there when Tyler needed him and Tyler was so grateful for that.

Josh parked his car and got out as fast as he could, heading for Tyler's front door. It was unlocked like Tyler said and he quickly made his way to his bedroom. He swung the door open and found Tyler lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious, not moving at all.

"Tyler! Tyler! Oh my god!" Josh yelled. He knelt down next to him and prayed he would wake up.

Just as soon as he was going to call 911, Tyler was gasping for breath and trying to sit up.

"J-Josh." Tyler tried to make out.

Josh helped Tyler prop himself up on the nearest wall of his bedroom and sat down next to him, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"It's okay Tyler I'm here, I'm here." Josh whispered to him.

They stayed like this for a short while until Tyler was physically more calmed down. His breathing had slowed and he was no longer tense as he relaxed into Josh.

"Do you want anything? I could go get you some water."

Tyler nodded and watched as Josh walked out of the room.

Knowing he didn't trust his voice he grabbed his phone to text Josh.

Tyler: can you also grab some aspirin. I just realized I have a huge headache.

Best fren: ok

Tyler: thank u

Best fren: :)

Josh returned from the kitchen with the water and aspirin. He knelt down next to Tyler and handed it to him.

"Do you want me to help you get over to the bed or do you think you can do it?" He asked after seeing Tyler had taken the medicine.

"I've got it Josh. You can go now." Tyler insisted.

"No Tyler. I'm not leaving until I make sure you're okay." Josh was persistent and he looked straight into Tyler's eyes.

Josh grabbed a hold of Tyler's hand to help him up off the floor and walked him over to his bed. They sat down on the bed and Tyler took Josh's hand.

"Josh, I'm fine. Really I am. You can go now."

Josh refused and crawled up to the top of the bed. He laid down and put his hands behind his head and sighed. He patted the spot next to him hoping Tyler would join him. Tyler scooted back and joined Josh on the top of the bed. He crossed his legs over each other and sighed contently.

"Josh, you're my best friend. Did you know that?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well who's your best friend?"

"Oh, this guy Tyler Joseph. He's in a band and he's super talented. He plays a bunch of different instruments and he really likes Taco Bell." Josh laughed.

"Wow he sounds like a cool guy. I should meet him sometime." Tyler chuckled.

"You're sure you're alright Tyler?" Josh said, changing the subject.

"Yes Josh, I'm fine." He tried to assure him. He doesn't know how convincing he sounded.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"It's just - you had me really worried on the phone earlier. I just want to make sure you're okay, that's all."

Tyler reached over and kissed Josh's shoulder.

"I love you dude. You're like the best friend ever."

"Haha thanks." Josh smiled.

Tyler did really love Josh's smile. it was something he had always loved about him.

 

* * *

 

It's been 2 years since the accident and Tyler hasn't been the same since. He was the last person to see Josh alive. Josh was driving back to his house from Tyler's when he collided with a truck. The truck was speeding and ran a red light, crashing into Josh's small car. By the time the paramedics arrived at the scene, it was already too late. The Dun's called the Joseph's to relay the terrible news - Josh's mom sobbing into the phone on the other end, receiving condolences from Tyler's family. It hit Tyler the hardest. He just sat on the floor and cried for hours, his mom trying her best to comfort her son. He didn't leave his room for two days because he just couldn't function properly without him. He still can't. He wanted to believe Josh was still here, playing his drums in his basement, telling Tyler how excited he was to go back on tour again, flashing him that bright contagious smile. But Tyler would never go on tour with Josh again, and he didn't know how to live with that. He'd go to therapy and lie saying he's stopped cutting and that he's "better now'". It was never going to get better. It couldn't ever get better, not without Josh here. Nothing felt right anymore. He'd given up piano. He broke his ukulele in half in a bout of anger and sadness one day. It was almost impossible to get out of bed every morning, knowing that Josh wouldn't be calling him up later asking if he wanted to go grab Taco Bell and play MarioKart. He couldn't listen to 'Holding On To You' anymore because all he would think about is Josh doing backflips off the piano during shows. He stopped writing songs. If he did write one, it was about Josh, which would only make him cry harder. He would scream and cry until his throat was raw, no sound able to come out, crying until he fell asleep. Some nights he wouldn't sleep, if he did manage to sleep it would be accompanied by terrible nightmares that made him wake up sweating, crying even harder than he thought he was possible.

Tyler wonders if he will ever be okay. By the looks of how things are going now, he doesn't think so. He doesn't believe in that "time heals wounds" crap. He never has and he never will. He believes that it doesn't always get better. He's got hope, and that's all he needs right now.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been 4 years since the accident and Tyler is doing better. He thinks about Josh every day and the impact he's made on his life. Tyler wouldn't be where he is today without Josh. He uses that to keep going. He knows he will be with Josh again and that's enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some feedback on this because i feel like this was really bad.  
> stay safe friends |-/


End file.
